During the past decade, considerable work has been done on producing synthetic diamonds by CVD (chemical vapor deposition) processes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,384 lists references to the substantial work of different parties which has been performed in this general area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,188 discloses the use of microwave energy to create a plasma for such a CVD diamond-forming method. Although the ground work has been done to show the feasibility of producing diamonds by such a CVD process, from a commercial standpoint, there remains much to be done to improve the economics of such a process, and work in this area continues to try to achieve such an aim.